Você Pertence a Mim
by Mela-cham
Summary: Rukia é obrigada a se casar com outro para que Ichigo não seja executado. Seria o fim desse amor? Um outro casal discorda. IchiRuki. IshiOC  IshiNan


**Você pertence a mim**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capitulo único -**

Ichigo dormia tranquilamente, de bruços, as mãos embaixo do travesseiro, a face serena.

E lá estava Rukia, sentada, a observar aquele quadro. Ela apertou o lençol em que estava enrolada, mas precisamente no local acima do coração. Ela amava aquele moleque irritante mais do que qualquer outra pessoa seria capaz. A Kuchiki, aproveitando-se que o ruivo só tinha os quadris cobertos, beijou a base das costas masculinas, e foi subindo, explorando a musculatura bem trabalhada com os lábios, o despertando lentamente.

-Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre. - A morena sussurrou enquanto beijava o pescoço do Kurosaki.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem. - Ichigo respondeu num suspiro de deleite.

Rukia se pôs sentada imediatamente, muito corada após ser pega em flagrante. Mas não ficou assim por muito tempo. Logo sentiu a mão quente e carinhosa do shinigami daiko pegar seu pulso e puxá-la para um abraço caloroso.

-O que houve? - Ichigo riu na orelha dela, fazendo a ter deliciosos arrepios. - Não fique com tanta vergonha assim, boba.

A única resposta que a shinigami deu foi corar mais ainda.

-Mas o que deu em você pra acordar tão cedo? - O ruivo perguntou de forma mais séria. - Geralmente é a última a acordar.E ontem... você estava tremendo.

A Kuchiki arregalou os graúdos olhos azuis. Ele percebera tudo aquilo?

-Não foi nada. - Mentiu. - Só não estou tão cansada como sempre. Talvez você esteja ficando mole.

E a morena se surpreendeu com o sorriso malicioso que surgiu nos lábios do Kurosaki.

Displicentemente ele rolou pela cama até ter o pequeno corpo desejável embaixo do seu. Rukia mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um gemido quando o ruivo se apossou da pele de seu pescoço branco. Com uma das mãos ele acariciou um dos seios cobertos pelo lençol, e com a outra, se aventurou por debaixo daquele tecido.

-Quem aqui está ficando mole? - Ele perguntou antes de apertar o seio da Kuchiki.

-Co... covar... dia. – A morena tentava formular uma frase coerente.

O Kurosaki apenas riu roucamente e em seguida se ergueu até poder encarar os orbes azuis que tanto lhe fascinavam. Com cuidado, ele acariciou a face de porcelana. Estavam a tanto tempo juntos e ainda assim ele ainda temia que ela desaparecesse como fumaça. Ele já vivera aquela experiência uma vez. Já a vira desaparecer. Tivera que ficar 17 meses sem ela. Ele nunca mais permitiria que aquilo acontecesse de novo.

-O que está acontecendo com você? – Ele perguntou sussurrando.

-Nada. – A mão delicada de Rukia se perdeu entre os fios laranjas. – Só... um mal pressentimento. Estou com medo, mas... vai passar.

-Medo de quê? – A preocupação inundou os calorosos olhos castanhos. O que poderia estar ameaçando sua Rukia?

A Kuchiki ficou em silêncio. Suas sobrancelhas se apertaram de angústia.Ichigo prendeu a respiração, os olhos se arregalando em pânico. Rukia mordia o lábio inferior, controlando-se para não chorar.

-O que houve? – Ele a abraçou, girando até que ela ficasse por cima. – O que você tem? – Apertou mais o abraço, tentando de alguma maneira, roubar a dor dela. – Diz... – Ele implorava.

Ela retribuiu o abraço, o apertando o máximo que podia. Silenciosamente, ela desejava que aquilo fosse suficiente para que ele nunca se afastasse dela, que ficasse sempre ali, em seus braços. Com o coração apertado Rukia se lembrou que _ela_ que iria se afastar.

-Ichigo... – Ela sussurrou junto ao ouvido dele.

-Fala... – Ele sussurrou, o pedido quase desesperado.

-Eu tenho medo... – A Kuchiki deixou uma lágrima solitária escorrer. – do dia em que você vai me odiar... – Completou quase sem voz.

O Kurosaki arregalou os olhos e se ergueu para encarar Rukia. A angustia no olhar dela era mais que verdadeira. Era palpável. Com carinho ele secou o caminho que aquela lágrima percorrera, escolhendo cada palavra. Ele não era bom com palavras. Ele era bom com gestos. Não eram poucas as vezes em que ele se pegava pensando em algo que fizesse sua shinigami sorrir.

-Me diz... em que estranho universo paralelo eu seria capaz de te odiar? – Ichigo disse com os olhos carinhosos e calorosos como mel derretido. – Isso vai além do que eu sou capaz, Rukia. Não há como eu odiar você. Nada no mundo faria isso acontecer. De onde você tirou isso? – O tom de voz dele ficou mais urgente. – O que houve?

Rukia não o respondeu. Apenas o puxou para si e o beijou com todo o desespero e amor que sentia.

~X~

-FILHO REBELDE! – Isshin gritou ao ver o primogênito entrar na cozinha. – Como pôde ficar até essa hora trancado naquele quarto com a Rukia-chan?

Ichigo apenas revirou os olhos e voltou seu olhar a pequena Kuchiki que estava mais adiante, ajudando Yuzu a servir o almoço. Ao ver aquilo ele não pôde evitar o pensamento de que ele _realmente_ ficava tempo demais no quarto com Rukia. Mas isso era um fato secundário em sua mente. O que ele estava procurando era a razão do estranho comportamento da namorada. Aos olhos de todos, ela estava como sempre, alegre, despreocupada. Mas ele sabia. Ele sentia a angustia e tristeza camufladas atrás daquele sorriso.

-UMA ABERTURA! – Os instintos de Ichigo o alertaram bem a tempo de poder desviar-se do chute do seu nada normal pai. – VAMOS ICHIGO! MOSTRE TUDO O QUE VOCÊ APRENDEU COMO SHINIGAMI!

-Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer pra poder dar uma surra em um idiota. – O ruivo retrucou puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se indiferente ao seu progenitor.

-MASAKI! – Isshin clamou depois de ofegar exageradamente. – Nosso filho não quer mais saber da família! Desde que ele começou a namorar a Rukia-chan ele se tranca apenas com nossa terceira filha! Ele quer tirar a inocência dela!

Rukia desequilibrou uma jarra de água enquanto corava furiosamente. Geralmente nem escutava o tagarelar do sogro, mas algumas vezes eram inevitáveis.

-Cale a boca, seu velho pervertido! – Ichigo jogou uma bandeja no pai sem pensar duas vezes. Em seguida apertou o punho na altura do queixo, uma veia saltando na testa enquanto continuava a esbravejar. – Tenha respeito pela Rukia e pelas suas filhas!

A campainha soou, impedindo que mais uma pequena guerra familiar desse inicio, coisa tão comum naquela casa. A Kuchiki se apressou em ir atender, sendo seguida por Ichigo, como sempre. Geralmente não tinha um motivo pra isso. Ela se deslocava, e ele, como uma mera peça de metal atraída por um imã, a seguia. Mas depois daquela conversa, o ruivo não se permitia ficar longe dela. Não conseguia.

-Nanda! – Rukia exclamou entre alegre e surpresa ao abrir a porta. – Ishida!

Uryuu e Nanda estavam parados a frente da casa, o quincy se debatendo com o pequeno Álvaro, que insistia em querer morder o ursinho que sua mãe levava, e coincidentemente, tinha a roupa de shinigami. Nanda segurava o urso e empurrava o carrinho vazio, enquanto tentava tirar a alça da bolsa que Ishida levava com a mamadeira da pequena criança de um ano.

-Oi, Rukia! – Nanda saldou alegre quando finalmente conseguiu desenrolar a alça do braço do companheiro e a colocou no carrinho. E depois virou pro lado, procurando a pessoa que todos sabiam que logo estaria atrás da Kuchiki. – E aí, Kurosaki-san! – Ela ainda usava o sobrenome pra se dirigir ao shinigami daiko apenas para evitar uma crise de ciúmes do quincy.

-Ohayo, Nanda. – Ichigo sorriu de lado. Mas depois seu sorriso se tornou entre venenoso e brincalhão ao ver o homem lutando contra a criança. – Tendo problemas com um simples bebê, Ishida?

-Vá pro infer... – Uryuu ensaiou uma resposta ríspida, mais foi calado por um tapa no braço desferido pela esposa.

-Cuidado com o que fala perto do Álvaro. – O tom dela tinha a ameaça bem-disfarçada.

-Desculpe. – Ishida ajustou os óculos desajeitado, afinal, Álvaro tinha acabado de decidir que seus sapatinhos ficariam melhor fora de seus pés.

-Entrem. – Rukia deu passagem ao ver um dos sapatinho voar e Nanda pegá-lo com um sorriso compreensivo. – E Ichigo, controle-se.

O Kurosaki apenas assentiu, e seguiu a pequena família e Rukia para dentro da casa. Na sala, Ishida entregou o bebê para a mãe e pode respirar um pouco.

-Rukia, você disse que queria falar comigo? – Nanda ajeitou o filho no colo, delicadamente o impedindo de morder o sapatinho que ela em vão tentava voltar a calçar.

-É. – A Kuchiki estremeceu, coisa que só foi percebida por Ichigo. – Eu estou precisando de um favor. – E os olhos azuis se desviaram por um instante para o ruivo sentado ao seu lado, atento a qualquer mínima reação dela.

-O que é? – Nanda perguntou desistindo de calçar o filho.

-É que eu preciso ir na Soul Society e queria que você fosse comigo. – A Kuchiki disse de uma vez. – Desculpe pedir assim, mas...

-Por que você vai para a Soul Society? - Ichigo a interrompeu exasperado.

-Nii-sama acha que fico tempo demais aqui. – Ela já tinha a desculpa ensaiada. – Mas se a Nanda for comigo, talvez eu possa voltar mais rápido.

O Kurosaki não gostou nada daquele papo. Sim, Byakuya reclamava dos longos períodos de tempo que Rukia passava em Karakura. Sim, se Nanda fosse junto, Rukia voltaria mais rápido, para poder escoltar a amiga. Mas por que ele sentia que tinha algo errado? Por que havia aquela angustia, aquela falta de brilho no olhar de Rukia? Ele tinha o impulso de acariciar o rosto de porcelana e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas a presença do outro casal o fez se controlar. Mas ele descobriria o que estava acontecendo. Por que sua shinigami estava daquele jeito.

-Uryuu, pode cuidar do Álvaro um tempo sozinho? – A Tanaka perguntou calmamente, mas enquanto encarava a amiga, também tentando decifrar a verdade por trás daquele pedido.

-É claro. – O quincy observava a Kuchiki com o canto dos olhos, um pouco menos a vontade para analisar a shinigami, uma vez que não eram tão íntimos assim.

-Então, quando iremos, Rukia? – Nanda perguntou sorrindo.

-Amanhã de manhã. – Rukia sorriu um pouco mais aliviada. A parte tensa da conversa tinha passado. – Posso pegar no colo? – A morena estendeu os braços para o bebê, tentando não pensar no que estava prestes a fazer.

~X~

-Rukia... – Ele chamou.

-Sim? – Foi a resposta vaga.

-O que esta havendo com você? – Ichigo acariciou o braço delicado da morena sentada em sua cama, encarando a lua que tinha surgido no céu. Estava quase em fase de lua nova.

Os olhos azuis se viraram desamparados para ele, e o ruivo ficou sem ar. Se restava alguma dúvida, ela foi dissipada. Tinha que ter alguma coisa errada. Se não tivesse, por que ela ficaria daquele jeito? Uma lembrança dolorosa lhe veio a mente. A vez em que Rukia fora levada para a execução. Por dias ela ficou quieta, triste.

-Rukia. – O Kurosaki a abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço branco. – Qual é o problema? Eu não agüento te ver assim. Diz, por favor.

A Kuchiki mais uma vez manteve o silêncio. Apenas o puxou para um beijo apaixonado e para uma noite de amor desesperada que mais parecia que seria a última.

~X~

-Uma semana? – Ichigo e Uryuu perguntaram juntos, nos fundos da casa dos Kurosaki, onde Rukia tinha acabado de abrir um portal _Seikaimon_.

-É. – Rukia respondeu evasiva, se concentrando no menino que estava no colo de Ichigo, tentando pegar aquele cabelo tão engraçado. – Viu, bebê. Eu vou devolver sua mãe em uma semana. – Ela disse com uma voz infantil, agitando os fios negros de Álvaro.

Ele deixou de se concentrar no cabelo de Ichigo para rir gostosamente para a Kuchiki, os olhos castanhos como os da mãe brilhando de alegria. A morena mordeu o lábio enquanto tentava manter o sorriso. A cada momento aquilo só ficava mais difícil. E ela nem chegara a mais difícil das despedidas.

-Vê se não esquece o horário das mamadeiras. – Nanda instruía Ishida rapidamente. – E tenha cuidado, não deixe a fralda ficar molhada. O horário da soneca é as três, e não se esqueça de dar a vitamina... – Ela observava preocupada o filho sendo posto no carrinho, para poder morder seu ursinho a vontade.

-Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. – Uryuu a abraçou. – Tome cuidado por lá, ok? – Os olhos do quincy demonstravam sua preocupação. – E ligue quando chegar lá. – Ele beijou-lhe a curva do pescoço e em seguida roubou um beijo rápido. Mas a partir do momento que a Tanaka o abraçou pelo pescoço, o beijo se prolongou até que lhes faltassem o ar.

Nanda sorriu aliviada. Tinha total confiança no quincy. Agora podia ir tranqüila e arrancar de Rukia o que estava acontecendo.

Rukia demorou a levantar os olhos azuis para encarar Ichigo. Ela tinha que se controlar. Conseguira desde que recebera a notícia, não foi? Talvez não tão bem, mas quem conseguiria disfarçar a tristeza de ser separada da razão de sua vida?

-Você vai voltar, não é? – Ele perguntou sussurrando.

-Eu... – Ela não queria mentir pra ele. Mesmo por que, Ichigo perceberia. – Vou tentar vir o mais rápido possível. – Não era bem uma mentira. Ela não agüentaria ficar longe por muito tempo. Tinha que vir vê-lo, mesmo que fosse apenas de longe.

Já que ela não teria coragem de encará-lo nunca mais.

Rukia o abraçou pelo pescoço e não demorou para que os lábios se encontrassem em um beijo. Ela não queria soltá-lo nunca mais. Mas tinha que fazer isso. Era questão de vida ou morte. A custo, separou-se dele, demorando a soltar o abraço.

-Estou indo. – Sussurrou.

-Vá com cuidado. – Ele sussurrou de volta, segurando a mãozinha delicada, os olhos castanhos transbordando preocupação e angustia. Com carinho, ele levou a mão pálida até o rosto e beijou a palma, fazendo um sorriso triste surgir no rosto de porcelana.

Ela foi se afastando rumo ao portal lentamente, soltando a mão forte do ruivo no mesmo ritmo. E o rosto dele foi a última coisa que ela viu antes que o portal se fechasse após ela e Nanda entrarem na fronteira entre os dois mundos.

~X~

-Rukia, quando vai me contar o que está acontecendo? – Nanda perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

A Kuchiki suspirou, tentando se conter. Ainda teria que desempenhar um papel muito bem feito na Sereitei. Mas não podia deixar a amiga saber por acidente na caminhada até a mansão Kuchiki.

-Eu vou me casar. – Disse simplesmente, sem emoção.

-Como? – A outra arregalou os olhos e quase tropeçou de susto. – Mas você e o Kurosaki nunca comentaram nada...

-Eu não vou me casar com o Ich.. – A voz da Kuchiki falhou, impedindo de continuar. Não conseguia dizer o nome dele. – Não é com ele. É com o Renji.

-O QUÊ? – A voz alterada de Nanda preencheu o corredor do Dangai. – Como assim, você e o Ichigo estão juntos a um tempão!

-Promete pra mim uma coisa? – Rukia pediu parando de andar, as lágrimas surgindo nos olhos azuis. – Promete que _você_ vai contar pra ele? Que vai contar por que eu tive que fazer isso?

-Se eu souber o que está te obrigando a fazer isso, eu não só conto como ainda dou um jeito de impedir. – A Tanaka segurou os ombros da shinigami.

-Não tem como impedir. – Mas a morena agradeceu com um sorriso lacrimoso. – É ordem da Central 46. Desconfiaram de mim e do Ichigo. Mandaram um mensageiro até mim a alguns dias atrás. Ainda fizeram a _gentileza_ – Ela ironizou a palavra. – de perguntarem a mim. Logicamente eu neguei. Sei das conseqüências de um relacionamento entre shinigami e humano. Então eles apenas disseram que já que eu estou _solteira_ – Mais uma dose de ironia. – devo me apressar e casar-me. E avisaram que o clã Kuchiki já havia escolhido um noivo para mim a pedido deles. Abarai Renji. – Rukia respirou fundo, contendo o choro que queria sair. – Eu queria negar. Mas então eles disseram que ainda bem que eu não tinha me envolvido com o Ichigo, por que seria uma pena destruir um guerreiro com um futuro tão promissor.

-Entendo... – Nanda soltou os ombros de Rukia para abraçá-la em seguida. – Qual é o objetivo deles?

-Eu não sei. – A Kuchiki retribuiu o abraço. – Mas eu não posso permitir que nada aconteça ao Ichigo. É minha vez de protegê-lo.

~X~

-Nii-sama, estou de volta. – Rukia fez uma reverência em frente ao irmão mais velho, que a esperava na frente da mansão. Ao seu lado, Nanda fazia o mesmo, em silêncio.

-Seu casamento será em sete dias, Rukia. – Byakuya disse sem emoção. – Tudo está pronto, apenas esperando sua aprovação.

-Estou certa de que tudo que já foi feito está perfeito. – A Kuchiki disse formal.

O Kuchiki assentiu e ia se retirando quando ouviu a voz de Nanda.

-Rukia, onde posso dar um telefonema? – A Tanaka parecia ansiosa. – Quero saber se está tudo bem com o Álvaro e o Uryuu.

Rukia encarou a amiga. Tinha pedido segredo, mas é sempre bom confiar desconfiando. Mas a Kuchiki apenas viu o semblante de uma mãe preocupada. Ela não podia impedir sua amiga de se certificar que seu filho estava bem, por mais cuidadoso que Ishida fosse.

-Rukia. – Byakuya voltou a se aproximar das duas. – Renji quer falar com você, está a sua espera no jardim de inverno. Eu acompanharei a... – Encarou Nanda por alguns segundos a fazendo corar enquanto decidia qual a melhor terminologia para ela. – senhorita até um local onde possa falar com sua família.

As duas se surpreenderam pela atitude do líder do clã Kuchiki, mas não contestaram. Na verdade, a única coisa que a Kuchiki mais nova pode pensar foi naquela sensação incomoda que se instalou nela. Tinha que ir falar com seu futuro... marido. Ela sentia vontade de voltar a chorar só de pensar que não era Ichigo que seria aquele que lhe acompanharia a vida toda. Não seria com ele que formaria uma família. Todos os sonhos que ela tivera foram-lhe roubados. Mas ela se manteve firme. Fez uma reverência ao irmão e acenou para Nanda e seguiu para seus aposentos, onde guardaria as coisas que trouxera de Karakura antes de ir falar com Abarai Renji.

~X~

-Use essa sala para o seu telefonema. – Byakuya abriu uma das portas e introduziu a Tanaka em uma sala vazia. – Use o aparelho em cima daquela mesa. – Ele apontou. – A linha é particular do clã Kuchiki. – Fez menção de se retirar, mas antes de terminar de fechar a porta, completou. – Ninguém irá interrompê-la. Faça o que achar certo. – E cerrou a porta.

-Certo, Kuchiki-taichou. – Nanda disse sorrindo de lado. Em seguida sentou-se ao lado da mesinha e discou o número de Uryuu. – Manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo.

~X~

Rukia entrou no jardim de inverno completamente sem jeito. Adiara ao máximo aquele momento. Enrolara em seu quarto, pedindo que lhe preparassem um banho, e logo após, demorou até escolher uma roupa. No fim, vestiu um simples yukata e foi encontrar o amigo que em breve seria seu esposo. Ela o encontrou andando de um lado para o outro, ansioso.

-Renji. – Rukia chamou baixo.

-Rukia! – Já ele respondeu exaltado. Mas ao perceber o que tinha feito corou e retomou a compostura. – Quem... diria, né? – Ele pôs a mão na nuca, sem jeito. – Nós, dois. Casando.

-É, quem diria. – A Kuchiki prendeu a respiração e depois soltou devagar. Assim era mais fácil evitar o choro.

-Rukia. – Renji se aproximou dela. A morena queria recuar um passo, mas sua mente sabia que não devia fazer isso. – Eu sei que esse não é o jeito que você desejava. Mas eu prometo que seremos muito felizes juntos!

Rukia assentiu e sorriu triste.

-Olha, eu comprei até nossas alianças de noivado! – Ele mostrou as duas alianças dentro de uma caixinha de veludo. – Posso colocar? – E sem esperar uma resposta, pegou a mãozinha mimosa e pôs a aliança de ouro. Impaciente, colocou a própria também, poupando Rukia do teatro de por uma aliança na mão dele sem amor. Já bastava no casamento. – Sei que é só uma semana, mas...

Pelo menos era Renji, seu amigo. Não era alguém que ela nunca tinha visto na vida. Mas então voltou a pensar em Ichigo. Como ele se sentiria ao saber que ela tinha se casado com Renji, amigo dele. A Kuchiki abaixou a cabeça para que Renji não pudesse ver a tristeza no olhar dela. Ichigo se sentiria péssimo. Com certeza a odiaria. Não podia deixar que Nanda tivesse a tarefa de dar aquela notícia. Então, ela escreveria uma carta. Algo em que o Kurosaki pudesse extravasar sua fúria, fazendo o papel em pedaços. Não que ele fosse se contentar só com isso. A morena esperava que Urahara mantesse o bom-senso e não abrisse um portal para o ruivo.

Tão imersa em pensamentos ela estava, que só percebeu que Renji tinha se aproximado mais quando a mão dele tocou sua cintura. Rukia se sobressaltou e o encarou com os lindos olhos azuis arregalados. Renji sorriu tentando acalmá-la, coisa que não conseguiu. Com cuidado, pôs a mão entre os fios negros. Aquele era um momento muito esperado. Desde que a conhecera em Rukongai. Finalmente, conheceria o sabor daqueles lábios. E então, foi aproximando os rostos.

Rukia estava em pânico. Suas mãos se recusavam a tocar em Renji, coisa que ela sabia que deveria fazer. Devia retribuir aquele beijo. Devia prosseguir com a farsa. Devia fazer isso. Tudo para proteger a vida de Ichigo. Mas o pânico lhe invadia. Era completamente errado tudo aquilo. O choro foi subindo pela sua garganta. Ela não podia fazer aquilo. Estaria traindo Ichigo. Mas não era uma traição muito maior se casar enquanto ainda tinha um compromisso com ele? Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de porcelana. A única coisa que ela queria naquele momento era voltar pra casa. Sua casa em Karakura. Onde ela ficaria com Ichigo sentada no telhado, conversando sobre qualquer assunto. Ou no quarto dele, desfrutando daquele amor tão grande que os unia por toda a eternidade.

Ela o amava mais que tudo. E no entanto ia se casar com outro.

E não podia fazer aquilo.

Mas _tinha_ que fazer. Que outra opção ela teria?

Renji comprimiu a boquinha delicada com a sua. Não fazia idéia do que passava na mente da Kuchiki. Uma euforia tomou conta dele assim que se deu conta que era mesmo real. Rukia lhe pertenceria. Ele tinha suas suspeitas de que ela tinha se apaixonado pelo Kurosaki, mas aquilo não importava no momento. Eles iriam se casar. E Renji teria a eternidade para conquistá-la, sem a interferência de ninguém. Ele avançaria um pouco a cada dia. Eles seriam felizes.

Ele sentiu as duas mãos de Rukia em seu peito. Sua felicidade aumentou achando que ela estava lhe retribuindo. Mas quando pensou em aprofundar, um segundo depois, sentiu aquelas mesmas mãozinhas delicadas lhe empurrar com firmeza.

-Desculpe. – Ela pediu antes de correr para dentro da mansão.

~X~

-Então você fugiu como uma adolescente assustada. – Nanda disse enquanto cutucava uma tigela cheia de sorvete com uma colher. Estavam no quarto da Kuchiki, e Rukia tinha acabado de contar o acontecido.

-Não fale assim. – A morena se encolheu ligeiramente. – Eu só não posso fazer isso. Não enquanto eu amar o Ichigo.

-Bem, você se casa em uma semana, e na noite do casamento sempre tem uma coisa que se chama "noite de núpcias", já ouviu falar? – A Tanaka era dura, mas era necessário. Só assim pra por juízo na cabeça de Rukia naquela hora. – Acha que pode se desapaixonar em uma semana?

-Acho que se eu pedir ao Renji para adiar isso, ele vai entender. – A Kuchiki disse pegando sua colher e a mergulhando no sorvete, que ela nem prestara atenção em que sabor era.

-Homem nenhum entende falta de sexo. – Nanda sussurrou. - Por que acha que dormir no sofá é o pior castigo do mundo pra eles?

-Só você pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas, Nanda. – Rukia riu baixinho. – Eu não estaria conseguindo se você não estivesse aqui.

-Fico feliz de estar ajudando, mas... não queria que fizesse isso. – A Tanaka sussurrou sorrindo triste.

-Eu também não queria fazer isso. – Rukia disse no mesmo tom. Só então provou do sorvete que Nanda trouxera de Karakura. A Tanaka, ao ver sua amiga tão triste, se oferecera para ir pegar um pouco do doce, que apenas agora ela comia.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram ao sentir o sabor. Nanda de repente pareceu muito interessada no seu próprio sorvete, escapando do olhar fuzilante da Kuchiki.

Morango. Era esse o sabor que agora estava na boca de Rukia.

-Você joga baixo. – A morena jogou um travesseiro na amiga.

Nanda riu e disse "eu adoro você" apenas com o movimento dos lábios e uma piscada de olho.

~X~

-Eu estou bem? – Rukia perguntou sem coragem de se olhar no espelho.

Os sete dias tinham se passado. Era o dia do casamento. A Kuchiki estava vestida com seu vistoso quimono branco de noiva com detalhes em vermelho que se assemelhavam a pétalas de cabelos estavam presos em um elegante coque com enfeites de ouro, e apenas a mecha costumeira estava solta, caindo no centro do rosto.

-Linda. – Nanda suspirou. – Exceto que eu nunca vi uma noiva tão triste. E nem tão cheia de maquiagem. – Ela torceu os lábios. – Acho que exagerei. Mas só assim pra esconder suas olheiras. Dormiu quantas horas nessa semana? Duas?

-E tinha com ser de outro modo? – Rukia sorriu triste. – Mas não importa. Nanda, eu já coloquei uma carta para Ichigo nas suas coisas. Entrega pra mim?

Nanda sorriu de lado, assentindo. Não podia deixar transparecer que nem tudo estava perdido.

~X~

Lá estava Rukia, diante daquele sacerdote, que dizia coisas que ela não escutava. Sua expressão era neutra. Não demonstrava emoções. Não demonstrava vida. A seu lado, Renji era seu oposto. Estava com a expressão que misturava felicidade, emoção e triunfo. Sim, triunfo. Ele conseguira. Rukia pertenceria a ele. Somente a ele. No fundo ele sabia que não deveria ficar assim. Era o destino. Mesmo que eles dois tivessem se separado, o destino tratou de uni-los de novo. Sem poder se conter, o _fukutaichou_ pôs sua mão por cima da pequenina de Rukia, que ela abandonara em cima de suas pernas.

Ela não retribuiu o toque. Talvez nem o tenha sentido. Tudo nela estava concentrado em não sucumbir as lágrimas, em não deixar transparecer seu desespero, sua tristeza. Ela estava morrendo aos poucos. Sua mente estava tomada por todas as lembranças de seus momentos com Ichigo. Mordeu o lábio ao lembrar da vez em que estavam voltando da escola, discutindo por alguma idiotice qualquer, e ele começou a rir de repente e a puxou para um abraço apertado. Rukia fechou os olhos por um instante, lembrando do calor daquele abraço, e o gosto do primeiro beijo, que aconteceu a seguir. Os lábios rosados da morena se apertaram. Não queria estar ali, não mesmo. Mas tinha que estar. Estava de mãos atadas!

Nanda observou a amiga preocupada. Não estava sentada muito longe. Sua testa estava franzida de preocupação, e as mãos tremiam nervosas, apertando um livro que estava escondido no meio do tecido do quimono amarelo que Rukia lhe dera para a ocasião, vestimenta que todas as amigas da noiva deveriam usar. Disfarçadamente, a Tanaka levantou a manga e olhou no relógio. Quanto tempo mais aquele tormento duraria? Mais dez minutos e ela mesma iria dar um basta naquilo. Apesar da idéia de ter tantas zampakutous apontadas para ela não a agradasse muito. Nanda ainda tinha um filho pra criar! Mas o que ela não sabia era que a solução de tudo estava a alguns metros, vindo em uma velocidade absurda.

-Abarai Renji, aceita Kuchiki Rukia como vossa consorte? – O sacerdote se dirigiu ao tenente.

A quinhentos metros dali, um vulto usou o teto de uma edificação para tomar mais um impulso.

-Claro! – Foi a resposta esfuziante.

Apenas quatrocentos metros separavam o vulto do local da cerimônia.

-Kuchiki Rukia, aceita Abarai Renji como seu consorte? – O sarcedote perguntou com a voz solene.

Trezentos metros. Uma mão com uma espada negra surge debaixo da capa escura do vulto.

A Kuchiki apenas assentiu, comedida. Como uma nobre. Fato que deixou Renji um pouco envergonhado pelo seu comportamento. Teria que aprender a se controlar. Tinha que se adequar ao estilo de vida de Rukia.

Cem metros. A mão aperta o punho da espada com força.

-Se existe alguém com algo contra essa união, pronuncie-se, ou mantenha silencio eterno. – Foi a ordem do sacerdote.

Então todos os convidados sentiram. Uma força espiritual tão densa que muitos nem conseguiam se levantar. Uma reiatsu que todos sabiam ter sentido em algum lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabiam definir de quem era. Havia uma fúria naquela energia espiritual que confundia a todos. Apenas uma pessoa sabia quem era o possuidor daquele poder.

-Ichigo... – Rukia sussurrou se levantando com esforço.

-O que é isso? – Renji fez o mesmo ao lado dela, irritado com a interrupção da maior conquista de sua vida.

-Por que tudo com ele tem que ser resolvido desse jeito? – Nanda perguntou para se mesma, de joelhos no chão, os braços tentando erguer o corpo sem conseguir. – Desse jeito minhas costas vão estar um caco amanhã.

Em um instante, o vulto se materializou entre Rukia e Renji. Num movimento rápido, jogou o Abarai a vários metros de distancia apenas com a monstruosa reiatsu, e no instante seguinte, pegava a Kuchiki no colo e sumiu dali.

-Peguem aquele intruso! – Yamamoto ordenou a alguns oficiais.

-Nanda! – Os oficiais interromperam sua corrida para ver o recém-chegado que chamava pela madrinha de casamento da Kuchiki.

-Uryuu! – Os olhos castanhos da Tanaka mostravam surpresa ao ver o companheiro ali, a ajudando a levantar. – Achei que não vinha. – Então se sobressaltou. – E o Álvaro?

-Ah, está tudo bem, ele está com a Inoue-s... – O quincy foi interrompido pelo livro que se chocou contra seu estomago.

-Você deixou meu filho com quem? – Todos podiam sentir as emanações malignas da aura da advogada humana.

-Bom, é que eu tava com pressa. – Ishida ajustou os óculos, meio apavorado com a reação da sua amada. – Mas não se preocu...

-Claro que eu me preocupo! – Nanda gritou, apertando o livro com as duas mãos. – Você deixou nosso filho com uma pessoa em que o neurônio morre de solidão! – A advogada respirou fundo. – Vou resolver essa confusão aqui. Depois conversamos. – E se virou para o _sou-taichou_.

-Então creio que a senhorita pode explicar o que é esta violação da ordem da Central 46. – Yamamoto bateu o cajado no chão.

-Na verdade, vou mostrar o abuso de poder da Central 46. – Nanda exibiu o livro que trazia consigo. Um exemplar velho e puído das Leis da Soul Society. – Como Rukia estava ocupada com os preparativos do casamento, o Kuchiki-taichou me deu permissão de ler alguns livros da biblioteca particular do clã Kuchiki. – Ela fez uma meia reverência em direção ao capitão citado, em forma de respeito. – E aqui mostra que o Rei da Soul Society escreveu que todo e qualquer humano está morto quando sua Corrente do Destino é cortada, assim como a de Kurosaki Ichigo. Sim, ele foi um humano com poderes shinigamis. Mas para salvar Kuchiki Rukia, ele cortou a própria Corrente do Destino. Ichigo não é mais humano, é um shinigami. Então a ordem de execução expedida por ele, "um humano" – Ela fez aspas no ar com os dedos. – estar se relacionando com uma shinigami é irregular. E já que apenas para livrá-lo desse mandato a Rukia aceitou isso, esse casamento não é mais necessário. – E então, ao ver que todos observavam seu discurso acalorado, ela se encolheu ligeiramente, meio sem-jeito. – É, é isso aí. Vamos, Uryuu.

-Espere aí, Nanda. – Renji, mesmo ainda zonzo do golpe que levara, se aproximou em um instante e a segurou pelo braço. – É melhor explicar essa história direitinho, ou...

-Ou o que? – Ishida se aproximou com um olhar feroz. O recado era claro. Era melhor Renji soltar o braço de Nanda se quisesse continuar com o dele no lugar.

-Eu sei que você a ama. – A Tanaka disse sem titubear. – Mas ela não pode retribuir. Aceite isso. Eu sei que você quer fazê-la feliz. Mas é impossível isso acontecer, por que ela estaria morrendo aos poucos.

-Eu vou atrás dela. – O Abarai fez menção de se retirar, mas a mão de Nanda o deteu.

-Não faça isso. – Ela sussurrou, preocupada. – Não a magoe. Não seja tão egoísta. Você já foi capaz de deixá-la ir uma vez, achando que assim ela iria ser feliz. Não a impeça de partir agora que ela realmente encontrou a felicidade.

Renji olhou triste para Nanda e em seguida para Ishida. Os dois traziam o semblante preocupado. Uryuu abraçava Nanda pela cintura, pronto a qualquer coisa. Consolá-la ou protegê-la. Ou talvez só quisesse ficar perto dela, já que ficaram separados por uma semana. Era algo assim que o Abarai queria. E ele achara que encontraria com Rukia. Mas ele esperou demais. Ficou inerte demais. Agora... ele não podia deixar de lutar.

Com um shunpoo, ele sumiu. A Tanaka suspirou e deitou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Ishida, que apenas a abraçou mais forte e acariciou seu rosto.

~X~

Ele só parou de correr quando chegou em uma clareira deserta. Deixou Rukia no centro e fincou a espada no solo, antes de começar a andar de um lado para o outro, as mãos nos cabelos laranjas, quase os arrancando. Murmurava algumas palavras ininteligíveis, mas definitivamente, cheias de irritação.

Rukia se encolheu. Não contara com aquilo. Achara que nunca mais veria Ichigo na vida. E lá estava ele. Irritado, como era do direito dele estar. Provavelmente a odiando. Mas ainda estava lá. Tinha acabado de salvá-la de algo que ela não queria. Como sempre, ele aparecia no momento em que ela mais precisava.

De repente, ele parou, de frente a ela, mais com alguns metros os separando. Lhe lançou um olhar totalmente desamparado, que fez o coração dela se apertar. Os sinais de que ele não tinha pregado os olhos eram evidentes. E aquilo só piorava tudo.

-Eu quase não vim. – Ichigo disse com a voz repleta de angústia. – Quase. Foi muito perto. – Ele fez os olhos castanhos visualizassem o chão em várias direções, enquanto uma das mãos sumia entre os fios laranja. E então voltou a encarar os olhos azuis. – Quando a Nanda me contou... foi um choque. Eu rapidamente entendi por que você estava agindo tão estranha. Por que tinha tanta certeza que eu iria odiar você. – Ele parecia ligeiramente sem ar. – Eu senti tanta raiva. – Confessou. Avançou um passo ao ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de porcelana. – Eu quase desisti. A Nanda disse que sabia de um jeito. Mas que não faria nada se eu não viesse. Ela disse que se eu fosse fraco a ponto de desistir de você, ela não te roubaria a chance de ao menos ficar ao lado de uma pessoa que se esforçaria pra te ver feliz.

Rukia levou as duas mãos até os lábios, tentando conter o choro que subia por sua garganta, e parar as lágrimas que invadiam seus olhos. Ichigo se aproximou mais, apenas meio metro os separavam.

-Mas eu estava com raiva. Muita raiva. – Os olhos castanhos pareciam inchados. Será que ele chorara o mesmo número de vezes que ela naquela semana? – Eu realmente quis odiar você. Mas eu não pude fazer nada. O amor que eu sinto por você é muito maior! – Ele pegou o rostinho delicado com as duas mãos. – E eu quase desisti de você... – Ele confessou envergonhado. – Me perdoa?

O pedido fez que os olhos azuis se arregalassem. _Ela_ o tinha abandonado e _ele_ perdia perdão?

-A única que tem que pedir perdão sou eu, eu fui desprezí... – O Kurosaki pôs um dedo em cima dos lábios dela.

-Só tenha em mente uma coisa: a vida é minha. – O ruivo disse em um tom urgente. – Eu devo decidir como vivê-la. Não tem como eu viver sem você. Então, já que vou morrer de qualquer jeito, prefiro ficar do seu lado.

-Então você me perdoa? – A morena perguntou com a voz embargada pelo choro contido.

Ichigo apenas a puxou e abraçou com força, para em seguida tomar seus lábios em um beijo desesperado. Rukia deixou que suas lágrimas escorressem, aliviadas. Afundou suas mãos nos fios laranjas enquanto Ichigo, delicadamente, soltava seus cabelos negros daqueles adereços de ouro. Ouviu o metal pesado cair no chão no mesmo momento que o Kurosaki abandonou seus lábios para se apropriar da pele do pescoço alvo.

-Nunca mais faça isso comigo. – Ele pedia entre os beijos apaixonados que depositava naquela região. – Nunca mais me deixe. – As mãos inquietas dele tentavam se livrar do pesado quimono que ela vestia. – Nem por um segundo. – Então voltou a encarar os olhos azuis por um segundo. – Você pertence a mim.

-E sempre irei pertencer. – Rukia sussurrou apaixonada, os olhos azuis cintilando.

E silenciosamente, o _obbi_ do quimono dela caiu no chão, finalmente deixando o corpo dela livre para as caricias quentes do Kurosaki. As mãozinhas nervosas da Kuchiki tentavam arrancar o _shihakuchou_, sem sucesso imediato. Ichigo também não ajudava, colando os corpos daquela maneira. As mãos dele acariciavam a pele por dentro do quimono aberto, enquanto ele saboreava a pele do pescoço cândido. Parecia que ele nunca amara aquela mulher do jeito certo, nunca desfrutara tudo que ela poderia oferecer. Não degustara todos os sabores, não a tocara nos pontos certos. Mas agora, ele iria corrigir aquilo. Ele a possuiria como ela merecia.

E pegando a espada em modo bankai que estava fincada a poucos centímetros, Ichigo novamente pegou a Kuchiki no colo e a levou para um lugar onde nenhuma pessoa poderia encontrá-los.

~X~

-Nanda, por que está tão zangada? – Ishida perguntou seguindo a Tanaka, que praticamente marchava a sua frente, abraçada a um livro sobre a história da Sereitei.

-De tantas pessoas tem que deixar _nosso_ filho com aquela... – Ela cerrou os olhos, uma veia saltando em sua testa, enquanto procurava uma palavra que pudesse definir Inoue Orihime – descerebrada, acéfala, falsa, medíocre e metida a princesa!

Uryuu arregalou os olhos por um instante. Aqueles surtos de Nanda não era comuns. Bom, só em uma ocasião.

-Nanda, você está com ciúmes? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

-É claro que não. – Ela disse rindo histericamente. – Olha minha cara de felicidade ao imaginar ela brincando de mamãe com nosso Álvaro? E claro que depois ela vai vir cheia de _"Ishida-kun! O Alvaro-chan é tão fofo!" –_ Imitou a voz fina de Inoue. – Ai você vai todo educadinho agradecer e...

Ela não pode terminar. Ishida a tinha abraçado e roubado seus lábios em um beijo cheio de carinho.

-Boba. Você sabe que é você que eu amo. – Ele acariciou o rosto bem feito.

-É... bem. – Nanda retrucou desarmada, muito ciente do jeito que ele enlaçava sua cintura. – Só... da próxima vez, contrate uma babá. – E com um suspiro, desistiu e finalmente derreteu-se naquele abraço.

~X~

Os dois ainda beijavam-se apaixonadamente, sobre o chão de madeira daquela casa abandonada. A morena sorria enquanto ele abandonava seus lábios para deixar pequenas mordidas no seu ombro.

-Logo vão procurar pela gente, Ichigo. – Rukia disse beijando a curva do pescoço feminino.

-Dane-se. – O Kurosaki tentava desenrolar a Kuchiki do shihakushou que ela tirara dele. O próprio só estava de hakama, que Rukia insistiu para que ele voltasse a vestir.

-Meu nii-sama é o primeiro da fila. – A morena riu graciosa.

-Dane-se. – Ichigo se sentia meio frustrado por estar perdendo uma batalha pra um pedaço de pano.

-Não fale assim dele. – Rukia o empurrou levemente e se levantou, indo até o que sobrara de seu quimono. – Deixamos o _obbi_ e os enfeites de ouro na clareira. – Ela suspirou. – Vão rastrear a gente fácil.

-Não estamos nos escondendo, Rukia. – Ele disse calmamente. – Eu vou lutar por você. Já fiz uma vez, posso tranquilamente fazer de novo.

-Inconseqüente. – Ela ralhou, mas ainda sorria. – Agora vira pra lá que eu vou me trocar.

-Não, tudo bem, não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto. – Ichigo sorria sossegadamente, mas havia uma ponta de malicia em sua voz.

-Ora seu... – Mas ambos se calaram. Sentiram uma reiatsu conhecida se aproximando lentamente.

-Rukia vai pra dentro de um dos quarto. – O Kurosaki se levantou, puxando zangetsu pra mais perto.

-É o Renji, ele não vai querer uma luta... – A Kuchiki tentou argumentar.

-Não é disso que eu tô falando, ele não vai te ver nesses trajes. – Havia uma nota inconfundível de ciúmes na voz dele. – Se veste e se quiser pode vir aqui de novo.

Rukia assentiu e fez o que ele pediu, constrangida com a idéia de ser encontrada em uma situação tão embaraçosa.

Instantes depois, Abarai Renji entrou na casa.

-Renji. – Ichigo cumprimentou calmo.

-Ichigo. – Renji disse do mesmo modo. – Onde está Rukia? Quero falar com ela.

-Não vai ser possível. – O Kurosaki foi firme.

-Escute, ela é minha noiva... – O Abarai se adiantou.

-Não, ela é minha namorada a dois anos. – Ichigo deu um passo a frente. – Na verdade, acho que seria mais correto dizer que moramos juntos. Já tentei convencê-la a compramos uma casa só nossa, mas ela não quer fazer isso antes de falar com o Byakuya, coisa que não é fácil.

Renji ficou estático diante daquela afirmação. Não podia ser verdade.

-Está mentindo! – Disse fazendo a cabeça se mexer em negativa. – Rukia não faria isso comigo.

Ichigo respirou fundo. Não podia deixar seu ciúme falar mais alto.

-Só fizemos o que era melhor. – O Kurosaki explicou. – Mesmo em Karakura, só minha família, Urahara, Yoruichi-san, Ishida e Nanda sabem. Não queremos confusão. Só encolhemos passar nossas vidas juntos, e estamos nos esforçando pra isso.

Renji abaixou a cabeça, os punhos cerrados. Queria estrangular Ichigo. Queria matar Rukia. Se sentia traído. Mas... se lembrou das palavras de Nanda. Realmente, ele não podia impedir a felicidade de sua Rukia. Aos poucos, foi relaxando.

-Renji? – Aquela voz o fez se sobressaltar.

Rukia tinha acabado de entrar na sala, vestida com o quimono que usara na cerimônia. Apenas estava mais curto por que ela tinha rasgado a barra para improvisar um _obbi_. Ela o encarou sem jeito e então foi se postar ao lado de Ichigo.

-Desculpe, Renji. – Ela se sentia mais confiante perto do Kurosaki. Era visível para qualquer um. – Você sempre vai ser meu nakama. Mas...

-Não passa disso. – O Abarai forçou um sorriso. – Eu já devia ter adivinhado. Espero então que vocês se casem logo, ou o capitão vai realmente matar o Ichigo. – Foi sua fraca tentativa de piada.

O casal assentiu, sem saber o que dizer.

Mas logo suas palavras foram roubadas por uma nova aparição, que praticamente se materializou diante da janela aberta.

-AAAH, Byakuya! – Com certeza o susto de Ichigo foi o maior. O shinigami daiko tinha plena consciência que o Kuchiki não seria nada amistoso.

-Que bom que essa situação foi parcialmente acertada sem violência. – Foi o tom frio do chefe do clão Kuchiki. – Renji, você tem uma semana de folga. – Anunciou calmamente. O Abarai apenas reverenciou, concentrado em não fazer nada vergonhoso diante de seu capitão. – E você. – Direcionou o olhar gélido para Ichigo, que se encolheu ligeiramente. Rukia a seu lado mordeu o lábio, constrangida. – Deve ir para o mundo humano. Você só chega perto da minha irmã de novo depois de oficializarem essa união.

-Tudo bem. – O Kurosaki se apressou em concordar. – Mas, eu não vou pra casa. Não vou dar a chance da Central tentar casar a Rukia de novo. – Disse firme, tentando não ver a reação de Renji, que foi estremecer. – Eu fico no esquadrão do Toushiro, longe do seu caminho, das suas vistas e da sua vida. Eu vejo a Rukia no _juunsanbantai_ e todos ficam felizes. – Concluiu apressado. – Vamos Rukia?

-Como assim vamos Rukia? – Byakuya fechou o semblante.

-Eu a trouxe, eu a levo. – Ichigo deu de ombros.

Renji se retirou em silencio, não aguentava mais permanecer ali. Os outros três fingiram que não perceberam. Primeiro, por que não queriam tirar aquele direito dele. E segundo, por que não dava para interromper aquela discussão crucial de quem iria levar Rukia pra casa. E a pequena Kuchiki estava a ponto de gritar que iria sozinha.

Mas aquele momento foi cortado quando Ichigo pegou Rukia no colo novamente e saiu da casa com um shumpoo, deixando um irritado Kuchiki Byakuya para trás.

-Você é louco? – Ela perguntou abraçada ao pescoço dele, enquanto tudo ficava ao redor ficava embaçado devido a velocidade.

-Eu seria se aceitasse ficar longe de você! – Ichigo riu. – Agora vamos voltar pra casa.

-Não se envergonha de mentir pro meu irmão? – Rukia escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço masculino.

-Eu não menti. – O Kurosaki beijou o topo da cabeça dela. – Eu disse que iria te levar pra casa. E é isso que eu estou fazendo.

Ele parou por um instante em frente ao grande portal onde Ishida e Nanda os esperavam. E os quatro atravessaram correndo, rumo ao lugar que lhes trazia paz.

**- Fim? –**

-Então, Álvaro-chan, eu estava cercada por vários arrancares! – Inoue dizia alegremente para a criança. – Eu tinha que pensar rápido, ou eles poderiam me machucar!

Álvaro pendeu a cabeça pro lado, a confusão em seu rostinho angelical. Ele ainda mordia seu ursinho.

-Então eu... – Mas antes que Orihime concluísse sua narrativa, a porta se abriu dramaticamente.

-Álvaro! – O rosto de Nanda era todo alivio ao ver o pequeno. Ela correu até ele e o pegou no colo. – Eu estava morrendo de saudade de você, meu pequeno. – Então se levantou, pegando a bolsa com os objetos dele e o pondo no carrinho que estava do lado. – Obrigada por cuidar dele, agora thau. – E sumiu porta a fora.

Inoue se pôs de pé, encarando a porta confusa.

-Será que a Tanaka-san está bem?

**- Fim –**

_Sim, eu sei que esse final não foi dos melhores XD Mas eu não podia não deixar a Nanda ir salvar seu bebê! Essa one é um presente de aniversário para uma amiga, alias, amiga não, irmã ou nakama seriam melhores classificações._

_Essa one é pra Nanda, que nomeia uma personagem dessa fic. Muitos anos de vida minha querida! Saiba que eu vou estar eternamente com você, pro que quer e vier. Eu te amo muito! Eu poderia dizer mais uma infinidade de melosidades, mas ninguém aqui quer chorar ou fazer os outros chorar. _

_Reviews anônimas são permitidas, então mesmo que você não tenha conta, deixe uma review e me faça feliz!_

_Beijos!_


End file.
